1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedback apparatus for an air-conditioning actuator for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a feedback apparatus for an air-conditioning actuator for a vehicle in which both a rotation slider rotating together with a rotational angle of a door and a thin plate resistor are formed in a sealed flat structure, to thereby achieve a simplified structure, a convenient assembly work, and an enhanced operating stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system installed in a vehicle in order to agreeably maintain an indoor temperature, an indoor humidity, a cleanness and flow of air is called a vehicle air-conditioning system. The air-conditioning system largely includes three functions such as intake, mode and temperature functions.
First, the intake function makes external air taken in the inside of a vehicle, or internal air in the vehicle circulate.
Second, the mode function controls an air flow direction outgoing from a duct of the air-conditioning system to an exit of a vent, floor or defront.
Third, the temperature function controls an amount of mixture of cool air and warm air to make air of a driver's desired temperature taken into the inside of the vehicle.
These functions are performed by controlling an air-conditioning actuator for a vehicle to operate according to an electrical signal supplied from an electronic control unit in the vehicle and adjusting a degree of opening and closing a door installed in an exit of a duct.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a feedback apparatus for a conventional vehicle air-conditioning actuator.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional vehicle air-conditioning actuator includes a pair of upper and lower cases A and B which are molded in a predetermined form in which various components are mounted, a motor C which is mounted in a house formed of the cases and positively or reversely rotates according to an electrical signal supplied from a controller, a group of gears D which includes a shaft gear and a set of reduction gears which are connected to each other to thereby obtain a predetermined output, a lever (not shown) whose one end is connected with the gear group and other end is connected to a door and makes the door move according to a torque transferred from the motor C, and a feedback apparatus G which is incorporated between the upper case A and the gear group D and fitted into the coupling axis of the upper portion of the gear in the output end.
The conventional feedback sensor assembly has the following problems.
First, since the conventional feedback sensor assembly uses a feedback sensor which rotates and contacts itself, an accurate signal detection is not performed. Although the conventional feedback sensor assembly does not use welding, the number of additional components including the feedback sensor increases. As a result, the conventional feedback sensor assembly has a complicated structure.
Second, an increase in the number of the assembled components needs more space. As a result, the size of the total case should be enlarged.
Third, if the size is enlarged when the number of the components is increased, the unit price increases, and the manpower cost for assembly increases.